


Can't Let Go

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Community: mcsheplets, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't want to lose Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Can't Let Go  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John doesn't want to lose Rodney.  
>  **A/N:** Set in the Season 5 Episode 6 The Shrine. Written for [Mcsheplets](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com) and [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

John’s emotions were in turmoil as he looked down at the ocean below. He didn’t even notice that the water sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight, nor would he have cared if he had. Everything he had was focused on the man in the infirmary fighting for his life.

How could this be happening?

He had only just discovered how much Rodney meant to him, he couldn’t lose him now. He wouldn’t. There had to be a way to save him. With determination in every step John turned and walked back inside. He would find a way no matter what.


End file.
